


The Jewellery Store

by MegaBanette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor (hopefully), I suck at tags, I think that’s everything, Steven is really dense, but he’s sweet and rich so they put up with him, he is also the source of everyone’s problems, like if you blink you miss it small, very small originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaBanette/pseuds/MegaBanette
Summary: Diantha takes Steven to a jewellery store; chaos ensues.
Relationships: Carnet | Diantha/Shirona | Cynthia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Jewellery Store

Cynthia was having a fairly normal day- which unsurprisingly did not happen to her that often. Unfortunately, Steven and Diantha had to go and screw it up. 

Sighing, Cynthia picked up the PokeNav Steven gifted her and answered Diantha’s call.

“Hello.”  
“I need your help.”  
“Why?”  
“I took Steven to a jewellery store.”  
Cynthia ended the call. 

Why Diantha? Why? She asked herself. Was she drunk? Why would she take Steven to a place with lots of rocks? She was setting herself up for disaster.

Diantha regretted her life choices. After all, she had been stuck in a store listening to Steven ramble about rocks for 5 hours. 5 hours. That was a lot of time. She was slowly dying here and to top it off her only form of help hung up on her? No- this was not happening. Cynthia would help her even if it killed her and at this rate it probably would. She would just have to keep on calling.

Diantha was calling. Again. Cynthia was too tired for this shit. As she massaged her temple, she accepted the call.

“Please help me.”  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“Why should I?”  
“Because I’m your girlfriend and you love me?”  
She had a point.  
“And I’m going to keep calling you until you agree to help.”  
No scratch that she hated her.  
“Please don’t.”  
“Look if I have to listen Steven-dense-as-fuck-Stone talk about minerals while the store assistant flirts with him then so do you!”  
Sure enough Cynthia could now clearly hear the background conversation.

“So geology.” The store assistant-who was named Lilly- started before silently berating herself for failing social interaction.  
“Yes geology.” Steven replied.  
“Umm, do you happen to go caving?”  
“Yes! I go all the time- just the other week I found a rose quartz!”  
“So... do you wanna check out my cave?” Lilly questioned suggestively, a smirk spreading on her face.  
“Of course! We could make a date of it.”

Cynthia gaped. Had Steven just unintentionally asked someone out?  
“I’ll be right there.”

Diantha fidgeted with her necklace. Where was Cynthia? Suddenly, the door opened violently. Oh there she was.

“Oh hey there Cynthia me and Lilly were just discussing going caving some time-“  
“No you’re not.”  
“Oh ok...” Steven knew better than to argue with Cynthia- especially after past incidents.  
“Come on we’re leaving.”  
“Wait I just gotta buy this.”  
“Fine. Steven get over here.”  
“I still don’t see why I can’t meet up with my new friend.” He stated, pouting slightly.  
“Steven, honey she was flirting with you.”  
“Really? That’s never happened to me before.”  
It took every ounce of willpower she had to not just punch him in the face there and then.  
“Well not exactly, Wallace has been flirting with you for the past 4 years.”  
Wait. Shit. She wasn’t supposed to say that.

Steven paled. “I-I excuse me there’s so-someone I really need to talk to.” He moved past Cynthia and exited the store.  
She felt a pang of guilt. Eh. He would’ve figured it out himself. Probably.

“I’m back- wait where’d Steven go?”  
“He had to do... something.”  
Diantha pulled her into an embrace.  
“Thank you for saving me.” She whispered “You’re my hero.”  
“Anything for my queen.” She replied, placing a kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead.  
Diantha’s face gained a red tinge as she laced their hands together.

“By the way. Why did you take Steven to a jewellers in the first place?”  
“I needed his professional opinion on... something.” Diantha giggled.  
“What is it?”  
“You’ll see.” A slight smirk crossed her face. 

Cynthia pressed a chaste kiss on her lips.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
The majority of Diantha’s day may have been Hell but as long as Cynthia was there she was certain she would be in Heaven again very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable. I’m actually kind of proud of myself for once. Considering I was sleep deprived I think I did a pretty good job. This started out funny but then ended up really fluffy and I don’t know how.


End file.
